Binky has problems maturing
by Sheigo
Summary: This idea is one dumb idea, Binky finds out that his friends going through puberty but it actually is something else. Will Binky be the last one who experiences it?
1. Chapter 1

Binky has problems maturing.

Arthur is © Marc Brown

A/N: This is a minor South Park parody. Also this is one of the fanfic ideas that didn't make the cut, don't expect this story to actually win any awards, I still think this idea is dumb, but there isn't many stories involving Binky. So lets lighten up the mood around here because I am afraid to release King Sized Buster because of the rate the weight gain is going for Buster if anyone doesn't note that it isn't possible to gain that fast I will be fine.

* * *

Binky, Arthur and George were chatting as they were walking to school together, Arthur started to talk, "I think the Bionic Bunny movie is going to be awesome, it is in like 3-D graphics." 

"Yea, I can't wait to see it!" Binky replied happily.

Buster ran up he was so excited that he could barely keep up with what he was going to say, he was breathing slowly now, "Guess what?"

"What?" they all yelled.

Binky had to make a smart comment, he just had to; "Your life is totally pointless? And you found out that you were adopted?"

"No, I am going through puberty!" Buster bragged.

"Ok, Arthur; George, the forecast of Buster today is a 100 chance of stupidity with a possibility of getting his lunch money stolen."

Buster going through puberty? To Binky it wasn't possible, he knew all about that with the small sex-ed course Mr. Ratburn had to give a few days ago. Binky always thought that Buster would be the last person in his class to go through puberty, or Buster wouldn't get it at all.

Binky couldn't comprehend the fact that Buster was 'supposedly' maturing faster than himself.

"So I guess I will go and hang out with some older friends."

"How do you know? George asked curiously.

"I was sitting on the toilet reading Bionic Bunny and when I got up; I saw blood in the water, so I am going through puberty!"

"Cool!" Arthur and George replied, but Binky was far from impressed to him it wasn't fair; he was hoping Buster would never go through puberty, so he could be the laughing stock of town.

They had gone to school, and Buster was bragging about it to all the girls, he was asking Fern and Sue Ellen out.

"Gross!" both of them said.

However when he got to Muffy, "Yes, I can finally appreciate someone who is as mature as me."

Buster turned around and he stuck his tongue out at Fern, Sue Ellen, George, Arthur and Binky.

To Binky this day was already a disaster, when the bell rang Mr. Ratburn was handing out sheets of paper, it was a math quiz, "What a great Monday morning, and so nice outside to do a math quiz!"

Binky sighed, class was taking so long today, and Buster was rubbing it in because now he supposedly was more mature than Binky.

After a very long day at school Binky went home by himself; George and Arthur went to his house, while Buster was hanging out with Muffy.

George sighed, "I still can't believe what transpired, Buster going through puberty?"

Arthur chuckled, "He is probably making it up."

"But still he thinks he is more mature, he is going shopping with Muffy."

Arthur sighed, if this were true Buster probably wouldn't want to hang out with him and his friends anymore, only Muffy. He was wondering when it would be his turn but statistically it wouldn't be for a few more years; why was Buster all of a sudden maturing so fast?

It was an answer that boggled his mind, he couldn't ask the Brain; the Brain was absent from school today and wouldn't be back for a few more days, and he surely didn't want to ask Mr. Ratburn or any of his parents. Because of one word and one world only…

Embarrassment.

Arthur had decided to keep his mouth shut because and solely because of this, if he did perhaps ask it would incriminate him and they would ask 'Why?' Arthur would have to find an answer, and if Buster wasn't going through, it would upset him because Buster would not be happy about it, and Muffy wouldn't care about him.

Arthur sighed but he reassured himself, "Buster is probably lying, he probably wanted some attention so he pulled this off."

"Why would he go through all the trouble to do that?" George asked curiously.

"Because if we don't accept the fact that Buster somehow is more mature than us, he will brag about it on days on end."

George sighed, "I got to use the washroom."

Arthur led him to the washroom, and within moments the same thing had happened to George, he cleaned himself up and presented the proof to Arthur, which wasn't really nice of a house guest.

Arthur was shocked, literally shocked, now George was going through this 'supposed' puberty.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur was literally speechless, he couldn't believe it, because George was experiencing the same thing as Buster, "No way!"

"Yea, I guess I can go find a girlfriend now… What is Fern's number?"

Arthur sighed in utter disbelief, George and Buster now 'seemed' more mature than him, despite it wasn't possible. Arthur had taken a few minutes to try and comprehend on what had just happened a few short moments ago.

"I got to go, it was nice seeing you." George said as he left Arthur's for Ferns.

Arthur went to his room, he had sighed; George and Buster seemed to have no time for him, What if the same thing happened to Binky? What if it happens to all his friends and he is left behind?

He shook the crazy thoughts out of his head and began to think, he was thinking of the worse possible scenario ever imaginable.

(Fantasy Scene)

Buster was with Muffy going clothes shopping, he was holding all the bags for her while George was walking with Fern and Sue Ellen and they were both wearing nice looking dresses.

(End Fantasy Scene)

Arthur needed to think of a sure fire plan to be sure he can join his friends despite the consequences, he wasn't as desperate as anyone else, he was practically neutral in the whole group.

The problem stemmed was that 'what if they found out?' Arthur could lie, but chances are Buster probably did because he wanted to feel big. Arthur was devising a plan to see what he could do any idea he had was just dumb, because they would probably make him prove it some how or some other stupid thing, just to see if he was 'mature' enough.

He ran into the kitchen and found a small bottle of red food coloring for just in case, he had found Buster walking around with lots of shopping bags; they were Muffy's of course, and George talking to Fern and Sue Ellen.

Arthur seemed to be in a celebrative mood, "Buster!"

Buster nearly dropped the shopping bags due to Muffy's shock, "Watch it?" she yelled!

"What?" Buster asked as he knew it was big news.

"It happened, I am going through puberty!"

"That's great Arthur! I knew it would happen someday."

George was chuckling, "Guess that leaves Binky."

Binky overheard, "What leaves me?"

"The puberty thing, it seems that Arthur just started."

Binky swallowed his sadness, "B-but that isn't possible, I was supposed to get it before Arthur… and especially before Buster!"

To Binky this totally wasn't fair, none of these 'doofuses' were supposed to get it before him, he wanted to be the first one, not someone like Buster that in his mind probably wouldn't even go through it, he figured after Buster would never experience it, he would live with his mom for the rest of his life.

But to him this seemed like a harsh reality, the cold hard truth was out there despite that this cold hard truth was a lie just so Arthur could be able to do stuff with his friends.

Binky now needed to think, and that's what he did.

He needed to think of something really good to get his friends back, something that would be outright radical for what he was going to do, something that he hoped he would never regret.

He had went home looking for some money, this plan was risky, it was gutsy, when he had found $45 in his room; right after that he had went to the bathroom to do his business, no blood, "Aww this isn't fair!"

Mrs. Barnes knocked at the door, "What's wrong Binky?"

"I am not bleeding out of my butt!"

"Uh… That's a good thing."

Binky unlocked the door, "No it isn't"

Mrs. Barnes sighed, and she went downstairs, she figured 'kids these days.'

Binky left the house and went to the nearest pharmacy, he talked to the pharmacist, "Hello, I am looking for some male hormones."

He folded he arms and had a suspicious look on his face, "These aren't for you are they kid?"

"No, they are for my dad; he hasn't gone through puberty and he is really embarrassed about it, he sent me here to get them."

Binky and the pharmacist had made the exchange after some suspicious glances by the pharmacist, and Binky had left and ran home with the bottle in a small brown paper bag, and he ran up to the room.

He was filled with a strong sense of nervousness; he knew this was going to be risky. He had pulled it out of the paper bag, it had rattled slightly. He read it and the bottle stated, 'take one capsule per week.' But Binky was so desperate that he had taken them all.

To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: If you are easily shocked, please, PLEASE, don't read this chapter, if you aren't enjoy…

* * *

Binky was scared he had taken all 20 caplets, but was confident at the same time he was lucky, there weren't any side effects to make him horribly sick; he had visions that he was going to be getting all the girls.

The next day, Binky had woke up, he got changed and he went to the tree house, Buster, Arthur and George were playing a game of crazy eights while Fern, Muffy and Sue Ellen watched.

"Hey guys!" Binky said in a lower voice.

Buster looked down it wasn't a familiar voice, but he was shocked it was Binky, "What is it Binky?"

"I am going through Puberty, I took some pills and now I am as mature as you all are."

"You shouldn't really force it Binky," Buster warned, "You need to have it come naturally."

Binky had left without saying anything.

* * *

At Arthur's house, Mr. Read was watching the medical news

The news anchor had read, "There is a stomach virus going around Elwood City where kids are bleeding out the buttocks."

* * *

Arthur sighed wistfully, "So Sue Ellen do you want to go out with me?"

Sue Ellen smiled at him but didn't say anything.

"I wonder why Binky didn't want to join us; he is going through the same thing we are…" Buster replied.

George had his insight, "Maybe he thinks he is going to take Muffy, Fern and Sue Ellen away from us."

"Perhaps he is going to ask Molly out," Buster suggested, "And we can find out what color her eyes actually are…"

They just continued playing cards until they were starting to get bored.

As the days had passed, Binky was experiencing abnormal changes on his body, he was growing facial hair, and his chest started to swell out bigger and rounder over those few days, as he had gotten up and looked in the mirror seeing his night shirt was dangling at the midsection, he looked down in horror due to the size of them, "Whoa!" he said quietly as he looked down his white nightshirt, "Just like my moms!"

This wasn't what he expected; the OD on the hormones practically would make him a laughing stock, he could see his classmates laugh at him because of what was going on with his body.

He looked around for a bit to see if there was anything that could cover up his chest, he was nervous because they were… quite noticeable. He had put on a heavy shirt even though it was very warm out, and he decided to try and cut the facial hair off before his parents actually noticed it. He managed to get rid of it all, without even cutting himself. This was a feat on its own.

With his face smooth and his chest covered, he was set to face his biggest challenge yet, and that was to go to school…

When he got to school, Fern looked at him, "Wow Binky, you must be very hot in those clothes."

He had ignored her and sat down; Mr. Ratburn announced what may possibly ruin Binky, "Class we are going to the gym."

Binky gasped he couldn't go to the gym, he couldn't get changed, he thought of how everyone would laugh at him.

They had all went to the gym, Binky had waited for everyone to get out, and he had paused, if he went out there, everyone would see those things on his chest, he does something desperate; he had put his finger down his throat and some vomit came up. He walked out and let it out on the floor, everyone was shocked, "Mr. Ratburn I don't feel good."

This was a lie, but Binky had managed to pull it off. He was sitting at the office, Buster obviously knew something was up; Binky felt so well in the change room, as Mr. Ratburn came out, "Binky is faking it!"

Mr. Ratburn sighed; Buster always said that if someone was sick because he simply was jealous, didn't like school that much and always tried sneaking off but couldn't get far.

Binky had went home, Mrs. Barnes figured it was heat exhaustion; Binky had went to his room, he had locked the door, and looked at his chest, still in shock and horror, because the two swellings on his chest were almost as big as most teenaged girls. He had some sense that they wouldn't grow any bigger.

Binky wanted puberty, but all he had gotten was a severe hormonal imbalance, he feared the worse, about what his friends would say.

(Fantasy Scene)

Buster saw Binky wearing a t-shirt, "Whoa, they are almost as big as my moms!"

Then there was Arthur, "Teenage girls are going to get jealous of you Binky; I bet some already are…"

(End Fantasy Scene)

He felt like he was going to die on the spot.

To Be Continued.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day before school, his chest didn't grow any bigger, which to him was a good thing, they were noticeable as it is, he didn't need them to get any bigger, he had decided to have a shower before going to school, he had taken off his shirt to reveal all, he was shocked, under the shirt they had looked huge, still the same size as most teenaged girls.

He nervously went into the shower for a few minutes trying to clean the dirt, off but to him no matter how much he cleansed himself, he still felt dirty. If he were a girl, teenagers would be jealous of him. But many thought he probably wouldn't make for a pretty girl.

He had gone to class wearing heavy clothes again; he was sweating profusely as he walked into class.

He noticed Arthur and George sitting with Fern and Sue Ellen, Arthur was smiling gleefully as he turned to Binky, "Sue Ellen wants to play DDR with me!"

Sue Ellen giggled, "Yea, I usually play with Fern, but I would like to have another dance partner."

Fern smiled, "You are good, but George seems nice enough and he could probably show some moves."

Sue Ellen took notice to Binky's heavy clothes, "Binky do you notice anything wrong with this picture?"

Everyone was wearing shorts, All Binky said was, "You are wearing shorts?"

Arthur chuckled, "Binky, please take that off, there is a puddle of sweat under you."

Binky sat down, he sighed, he couldn't take off the heavy shirt, everyone would notice the strange goings on with his chest, and point out that teenagers would be jealous of them.

Fern was starting to get suspicious, "Binky, why are you wearing heavy clothing for? Did your father beat you…?"

Buster interrupted Fern, "Fern, I am sorry, but I will tell the scenario, Binky's father came home drunk, reeking of cheap beer, he needed to take his aggression on someone after he got kicked out of the bar, so he started to beat his son with his fists."

"Buster shut up!" Binky replied as he was annoyed, "My father didn't beat me!"

"Ohh, it was your mother then? Isn't she a recovering alcoholic?"

"Listen doofus, both my parents didn't beat me, your parents probably beat you, and no wonder your parents got divorced because their son should be put in a special class!"

Buster sat down with Muffy he was speechless, Binky never acted like that towards him… nor anyone for that matter.

After school Binky had went home feeling even worse that day, Fern was suspicious of what was going on.

Fern was in the sugar bowl with Arthur, George, Sue Ellen, Buster and Muffy sitting at a table, "Don't you all think Binky is hiding something."

Buster interrupted Fern again, "I am telling you, Binky's parents beat him!"

."No, they haven't, why all of a sudden are you thinking that?"

"He might have weird bruises or something," Buster suggested, "Maybe he got a tattoo, or has weird scars on his body."

Muffy chuckled at Buster's remark, it was rare when Muffy and Buster had seen eye to eye, "Just wait until we all go swimming, Binky will probably wear like a hoodie just to cover up his body."

As they finished their ice cream they had went to Arthur's, Arthur and Sue Ellen were playing DDR, and they were a perfect match playing together.

Arthur and Sue Ellen chuckled as they finished their turn; it was George's and Fern's turn.

They watched in amazement how they both worked symmetrically, after their turn was done, Fern sighed happily, but still had the nagging feeling that Binky was hiding something.

Muffy had a possible thought, "Perhaps he had stolen something."

"I will investigate," Fern replied confidently.

That is what she did for the next few days, Binky oddly enough never shown anything; he was very private, Fern sighed as she was definitely giving up.

But one day, this one day would completely change everything she thought of normality, and she definitely thought that Buster was abnormal.

It was 9:34 AM, they were in the gymnasium, and everyone was out of the change room, however… Binky was sitting on the bleachers.

Fern had walked towards the bleachers where he was sitting, "Binky I know you are hiding something. Do you have bruises or scars on your body?"

"No!" Binky yelled.

Fern had noticed a spider crawling up the front of his hoody, "There is a spider crawling up your shirt!"

Binky chuckled, "Like I ever would fall for that…"

Fern yelled, "The spider is crawling up your shirt towards your face!"

Binky tore off the hoody and he jumped on it killing the spider, everyone had seen his chest bounce up and down from under the white short sleeve shirt he was wearing.

He looked down seeing the hoody on the floor, and looked at his classmates… they were shocked… utterly shocked.

To Be Continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone was shocked, the room was dead with silence, and everyone looked at Binky blankly particularly his chest which was forcing his shirt to ride up e at the midsection.

Fern was shocked she walked backward nervously to join her friends.

Buster and George held their stomachs and threw up.

Muffy quickly calmed herself, "No fair, how come we don't get those yet?"

Mr. Ratburn had remained calm, and he tried to calm the class down, which he did with some trouble, he first had taken Binky, Buster and George to the nurse, and everyone back to class.

When they got there, Mr. Ratburn had difficulty trying to explain what just happened; he looked like he was going to cry. He had seen a lot of different things in his life, and Binky who grew breasts was one of those strange things he would rather not think about.

He needed to compose himself, Muffy asked the question again, "How come he got those before us, I thought woman get them?"

"Muffy…" Mr. Ratburn sighed as he thought he had seen a ghost, he turned to the class, "Class feel free to go to the library; or outside," and he looked at Muffy, "I will try and explain to you in private, you obviously are very mature."

The class had left to go outside, while Muffy stayed.

"Ok, normally it happens when a girl goes through puberty, Binky's case isn't normal, he is having a deeper voice, I am noticing that he is growing facial hair…" he paused, "And well… grew breasts."

"So why is he?"

"My best educated guess is because of a severe hormone imbalance, I been hearing the kids talk about going through puberty."

"Are they?"

Mr. Ratburn walked towards the door, down the hall and opened the front door of the school, "Arthur, Sue Ellen, Fern, can I see you three in my classroom?" Mr. Ratburn continued to get Buster and George, "Buster, George, can I see you both in my classroom as well?"

They were all in the classroom, "It has been brought to my attention that you three boys claimed to have been going through puberty."

Buster defended his stance, "We are! We are bleeding out of our butts!"

"You have the stomach virus that has been going around, so you aren't going through puberty."

"YOU LIED!" Muffy yelled.

Arthur sighed, "I lied to them as well, and I said I did, but I didn't get the stomach virus."

Fern looked at George, "I am sorry, perhaps later we can play some more DDR."

Sue Ellen looked at Arthur, "DDR was fun, let's do it again some time."

Muffy looked at Fern and Sue Ellen, "Aren't you mad?"

"No, we know they lied, but we realized how much we both liked DDR."

Buster sighed, "If we aren't going through puberty, how come Binky has a deeper voice, growing facial hair and boobs?"

That definitely put the teacher on the spot, he was hoping Buster wouldn't ask that, but knowing Buster, he was a simpleton, "Muffy can explain that."

"I am _not_ talking to him!"

Mr. Ratburn sighed, explaining it to Muffy was hard, but explaining it to Buster would be even harder. Ratburn had knew that Buster was immature and he knew as later in life, when Buster would be in the eighth grade the rabbit boy would probably laugh as they would probably talk more and more about sex-ed; he figured he would whisper 'oh my god teacher said that word'

"Buster, the reason Binky… sort of jumpstarted puberty was because he figured you three were going through it as he hadn't suffered from the stomach virus, he knew that if he wasn't going to go through it, then he would need to do something desperate, I know he overdosed on the hormones because it shows."

Buster didn't understand, "That doesn't answer why!"

"These hormones, jumpstarted his puberty because he had taken so many pills, that his body was physically changing so quickly over the past few days. So basically he has experienced puberty because of it."

Buster sort of got it, "So, since Binky has a deeper voice, growing facial hair and boobs, it is because he took these hormone things and days after physical changes started appearing on his body?"

"Yea…"

"Is there a way or a treatment?"

"There is, but some changes will be irreversible. I think what happened was he had a huge boost of male hormones, since male and females carry both types, I am thinking his body literally freaked out and started producing female hormones to keep the balance."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: The ending isn't the greatest, such a good shocker of a story but lame ending.

* * *

Mr. Ratburn had retrieved Binky from the office, he had put on his heavy shirt, "Mr. Barnes, you should really consider hormone therapy."

"I am going through puberty…" Binky defended, "It just went bad."

Ratburn sighed, "You are growing breasts! Girls grow breasts when they get into puberty! Tonight I want you to go home and tell your parents what happened, I am not going to tell them because it is called responsibility."

Truth to be told Mr. Ratburn probably had to end up calling his parents.

Binky had sighed and Ratburn had taken him to class, the classroom usually rife with noise was dead, no one was talking, everyone was looking at Binky in shock.

Mr. Ratburn looked at his classroom, thinking of what just transpired, he couldn't concentrate, he sighed as he sipped his extra strong coffee, "Binky… can you do your presentation on cars?"

Binky had done his presentation, as he was talking about different cars; his pants were slowly getting bloody, Buster noticed, "Hey Binky is going through puberty!"

Mr. Ratburn was of course annoyed, "Buster Baxter, he is not going through puberty, can you stop with your foolish crusade thinking when they bleed from their buttocks that they are?"

Buster sighed.

"Mr. Ratburn, I need to go to the bathroom!" Binky yelled.

"Ok…" Ratburn replied as he saw how desperate Binky was.

As he ran out, a trail of blood followed him.

"Eww…" Sue Ellen said as she looked at the blood.

"That is disgusting!" Muffy exclaimed, as she looked almost sick.

Binky was in the washroom, he undid his pants, and his underwear was bloody, as were his upper thighs. He didn't know what was happening, he thought it was the puberty thing, but it was something else; he cleaned himself up and he went back to class.

The rest of the presentation went on without a hitch, but lunch had come, Binky was eating with Buster, George and Arthur.

"You doofuses lied to me!" Binky yelled.

"We didn't lie," Buster replied, "Mr. Ratburn just doesn't believe us."

Binky was drinking his cherry soda, as Buster was talking to George, within moments, it had happened again; Buster took notice, "How come you spilled cherry soda on my pants?"

Buster took a closer look; it was blood, "Eww…" he looked at Binky, "If you have bathroom problems you should use the bathroom."

Binky went to the washroom and cleaned himself up; he had stuffed a wad of toilet paper in his pants to prevent any more accidents.

When he had gotten home in the afternoon, he ran to the washroom, but he didn't have anymore accidents, he threw out the underwear, and washed his pants to get the blood out, he had managed to get it out, he had put it to out to dry, and he changed his underwear.

The next day at school, Binky had joined his friends, it was hard for him to well wear a shirt that wasn't heavy, and it was really hard because everyone looked at him.

George sighed, "Binky, it is above 90 today, you are going to get sick if you wear that."

Binky had taken off the heavy shirt, despite now no one was talking, "Happy?"

They had walked to class, Binky's shirt was starting to feel moist at his chest, he stopped they other boys looked, there were two wet spots where his chest was.

"You should really go to a doctor, you are growing facial hair, bleeding out of your butt periodically, and your chest is leaking," Arthur commented.

Binky found a moderately thick shirt in his locker and put it on, "Nothing is wrong."

He was in denial, Mrs. Barnes had picked him up after school, and he was to go to see the doctor, he looked at Binky, "Hmm, a hormone imbalance at such a young age."

"What does that mean?" Binky asked curiously.

"Well from tests, it states you have taken a lot of male hormones, and due to this the female hormones had to catch up by balancing themselves out."

"We could do some mild hormone therapy to even things out a bit more, but he will still have the deeper voice and the breasts we would have to wait until you are older to have them removed."

Binky sighed in disbelief, as he looked down at his feminine chest, this wasn't the way, he decided to go to Muffy's for a pool party, and at least she was sophisticated and mature.

But things were to change, "Binky, you need to cover up those things," she presented him with a bikini top, "Wear this, and show some decency while in public."

Binky sighed, as everyone laughed at him, but Muffy was serious, she turned around, "I am serious!"

Binky put it on, but was wearing a t-shirt over top of it… which he had done for many hard years until he went into the therapy and got the surgery.

The End.


End file.
